


The Beginning

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: It's more bestie love, Kinda Cuddles, M/M, NATM2, Octy comforts Jed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedediah is upset about them being removed from the museum. Octavius decides his friend needs comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

“Do you wanna go for a walk?” Octavius asked Jedediah, after Teddy had suggested it to all the museum’s inhabitants. 

“No, I'm just gonna... Just gonna squander in self pity.” This was the response from the cowman, who then walked away. 

Octavius realised that he needed to cheer up his best friend, and followed him. 

Jedediah had climbed down off of the boxes, and was walking towards the hall of miniatures, at least, what was left of it. 

The Roman general stood in the doorway of the room, giving the blond a few minutes of the self-pity he said he desired. He silently watched the younger man as he slumped against the base of where the Wild West diorama had been. He slid onto the floor and started staring at the wall. 

“Now I see why Larry hated me doing that.” Octavius joked, as he walked over to his friend. He sat down beside the cowboy and removed his helmet. 

Jedediah removed his own hat, and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. Octavius, who had not be expecting the action, took a few seconds to get over the confusion. He then realised his friend obviously wanted comfort, and placed his arm over the westerner’s shoulder, in a half hug. 

“I just don’t want this to end, Octy.” Jedediah admitted in a whisper. 

“But it is not the end, Jedediah.” Octavius assured him, “It is but a new beginning.”


End file.
